


Shovel Talks

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #WinterMachine, Background Stony - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Crack, Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Henceforth, I Don't Even Know, I named it, IT IS A THING, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), THIS SHIP SHOULD BE MORE POPULAR, Undefined Relationship, WinterMachine Is A Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bucky is trying desperately to get used to the Avengers.. He's pleasantly surprised by which Avenger he ends up the closest to.





	Shovel Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this ship should be a thing. Weirder shit is a thing and no one questions it. Give me my WinterMachine. Also, give me more Rhodey. There is too little Rhodey well, everywhere. #LoveRhodey

Bucky didn't really like people. He didn't like being surrounded by them, didn't like them seeing him. So having Steve give him a tour of his new home, introducing him to new people, some he had fought in the Civil War, was awful.

"That's Colonel James Rhodes, most people call him Rhodey." Steve pointed to an African American man reading a book. "He was War Machine -the military officially called him Iron Patriot though- with a suit like Tony's. But..." Steve trailed off guiltily.

"But I got hit with a misfire from my own teammate, and fell thousands of feet in a metal tomb and snapped my spinal cord. And now everyone blames themselves for it. Tones blames himself for not building me a better suit, Vision blames himself for getting distracted and hitting me, Wanda blames herself for distracting Vision, Sam blames himself for not catching me in time, you blame yourself for starting the mess, I get it." Rhodey said flatly. "Everyone's walking around me like broken glass because they're guilty and it's bullshit. I signed up for this knowing the risks. I got unlucky. Oh well. I'm alive, and in this life, that's all I can ask for." Rhodey shrugged and went back to his book.

Bucky tilted his head to the side. The airport fight was a blur, but he did remember a second person in Iron Man-looking armor. Bucky only nodded in acknowledgement to what Rhodey said. Bucky respected his integrity and spirit from what he had said. He was clearly a strong headed man.

"Yes, but we all should've done better." Steve said with remorse.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Quit giving me that look Cap, it's pitiful and makes me wanna cry."

Bucky snorted. "He's got a point Stevie, you have an awful kicked puppy look." He pointed out. Rhodey gave Steve an 'I told you so look'. Bucky smiled. He decided of all the Avengers, Rhodey was going to be one of the more tolerate ones.

 

* * *

 

Bucky fidgeted, looking around in the kitchen for something to eat. The Avengers were on an away mission that was supposed to last a few weeks. Bucky wasn't cleared for combat yet, so he couldn't go. Steve didn't want to leave him alone, but Tony pointed out that Rhodey was going to be there, and if Rhodey could handle Tony, Rhodey could handle anything. Steve reluctantly agreed.

Bucky grabbed a box of cereal and made himself a bowl, eating it while leaning against the kitchen counter.

"It is seven o clock at night and you're eating cereal." Rhodey's amused voice filled the kitchen.

Bucky glanced over. "Everything else requires use of electronics that I didn't even know existed until a few months ago. I'll stick with cereal."

Rhodey chuckled. "Can't argue with that logic. You know, if you ever want me to make you something or help order something, just let me know."  He offered as he grabbed a cup of noodles from the cupboard, filled it with water, and put it in the microwave.

Bucky nodded. "Thanks." He mumbled. Rhodey grunted in acknowledgement.

They stayed in the kitchen for a few moments in silence, while Bucky ate and Rhodey waited for his food. The silence wasn't tense or strained, but rather comfortable. Bucky appreciated that unlike other Avengers, Rhodey didn't try too hard to befriend him and only acted intrusive, but also didn't avoid him either.

Bucky was shaken out of his thoughts by Rhodey swearing in pain, and starting to buckle under his own weight. Before he really knew what he was doing, Bucky jumped up and caught the other man by the waist, gently setting him in a chair. Bucky didn't acknowledge his act of kindness, and only grabbed the noodles from the microwave, setting them in front of Rhodey with a fork and went back to eating his cereal. They were quite for another moment.

"Thank you." Rhodey said finally, his voice a bit forced. It wasn't that he didn't sound genuine, it was that he didn't want to need someone else's help. Bucky respected that.

"Don't mention it." Bucky mumbled. Rhodey smiled at him, and Bucky had to fight to hide an embarrassed, shy smile.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Bucky and Rhodey were both sprawled out on the same couch, watching Star Wars and eating Chinese.

Bucky actually enjoyed Rhodey's company. The man was funny, and had great stories. They had spent hours going back and forth sharing stories about working for the military, or stories that involved Steve or Tony. It was an easy friendship, and Rhodey never pushed a topic that made Bucky uncomfortable or brought up touchy things.

Bucky wasn't really sure how, but somehow they had migrated from both sitting on opposite ends of the couch, to having their legs in each other's laps, Bucky giving Rhodey a gentle leg massage.

"You have no idea how nice that feels." Rhodey moaned.

"I can imagine." Bucky chuckled.

"I'd return the favor, but your muscles are so rock hard I don't think I'd get anywhere." Rhodey admitted, shrugging.

Bucky arched an eyebrow. "My muscles aren't 'rock hard'."

Rhodey raked his eyes over Bucky. "Sure as hell looks like it." He said, voice nonchalant. Bucky pressed his lips together and tried not to blush as he just focused on the movie.

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Rhodey were a tangle of limbs on the couch, laughing and teasing. There was some movie playing in the background, but Bucky really couldn't care less about it, being too lost in Rhodey's eyes when he smiled.

"And so-" Rhodey laughed through his own story. "So I fly the tank in front of him and I drop it at his feet, and I'm like 'Boom, you looking for this?'"

Bucky laughed. "That's amazing." Rhodey smiled proudly.

It fell silent, the two of them inches apart, making intense eye contact. Joking smiles faded into deep looks, and Bucky fought not to look away. Bucky's heart pounded in his chest when Rhodey leaned forward slightly, and Bucky found himself leaning forward. 

The kiss was awkward when it first touched, as if they both weren't expecting it. After a moment of awkwardly being pressed against each other, they actually started kissing. It wasn't sexual, but rather gentle and fluid, like a scene straight from a movie. Rhodey's hands drifted so one was gripping Bucky's hip, and the other one was stroking Bucky's jaw line repetitively, as though it was something to be revered. Bucky let one hand slid back to hold Rhodey's cheek, while his other hand rested on the man's shoulder. 

When they pulled away for a moment of air, foreheads rested together, Bucky was petrified Rhodey would say something and ruin it. Thankfully, Rhodey only closed his eyes and panted slightly. They kissed again, and again. The entire night was lost to cuddling and soft kisses, until they both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was relieved that their relationship really didn't change much. Neither of them acknowledged the romance, and Rhodey seemed to resect that Bucky couldn't handle it being  defined and just wanted something loose and flexible. They joked and laughed, but they occasionally had serious conversations that made Bucky learn so much more about Rhodey, and fall even harder for him. They still kissed, randomly, like it was nothing. When Rhodey was cooking, or when Bucky was coming back from a workout. It never went further than kissing and cuddling, and Bucky was content with that.

Time seemed to melt away, and Bucky couldn't bring himself to notice, or care. So when a few weeks passed, Bucky hadn't even realized it. He didn't realize the rest of the Avengers were back until Tony and Steve literally walked in on them making out on the living room couch.

"You know, I don't know whether to give Rhodey a high five for getting some of that, or to start giving Bucky the shovel talk now." Tony's voice mused, and Bucky jumped, falling off the couch and cussing in Russian.

"Buck, are you alright?" Steve asked, slightly alarmed. Bucky rolled his eyes. Stupid punk would call an ambulance if Bucky complained about a headache.

"I'm fine." Bucky grumbled, pushing himself to his feet.

"So what are you two, exactly?" Tony asked. "Dating, fucking, awkwardly in between...?"

Rhodey shrugged and answered for Bucky. "It's an undefined relationship, and I think we're both happy leaving it at that."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on, you can give me more than that, Platypus." He whined.

"Don't see why I need to." Rhodey said. "Your relationship with him is the same way." Rhodey jerked his head to Steve.

Tony scoffed. "Steve and I are friends with benefits. Plain and simple. So no, it's not the same way." He said triumphantly.

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. "Tones, the two of you are head over heels for each other and terrified to admit it. It's not plain or simple."

"Wait, Steve and Tony are screwing?" Bucky said frowning.

Tony glanced at Steve. "You don't tell him anything, do you?"

Steve's cheeks were crimson. "I... I was going to, I swear!" He insisted. Bucky rolled his eyes. Bullshit. Steve shrugged with that puppy eyed look, and Bucky couldn't help but lessen his glare. Punk.

"So you two... have sex?" Steve asked carefully.

"Jesus Stevie, no." Bucky said, rolling his eyes at his best friend's stupidity. "Look, we're really close, we talk a lot, and sometimes we kiss and cuddle. I don't want a title on it, I just know I like him a lot, and I think he likes me too. That's all I want right now, and really Stevie, it's what I need." He said firmly. Rhodey nodded with agreement.

There was a moment of silence hanging in the room, then Tony spoke. "Fucking Christ on a cracker, there's going to be shovel talks all around, isn't there?" He groaned. They all glanced at each other, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute and fluffy, and best friends with best friends, hey would you look at that, I wish I had noticed that while writing it would've made a great joke. Probably best delivered by Sam. Oh well, maybe an idea for a sequel.  
> Also autocorrect tried to correct 'a lot' to 'alot'. The fuck autocorrect. 'Alot' isn't a fucking word. Dipshit.


End file.
